I'd Give My Life For My Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: A Nightmare can be cleansed with a simple embrace and a strong love and desire to protect the ones she loves.


**I'd Give My Life for My Sisters**

**Pairing: Artoria (Lancer) x Jeanne**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: As much as I love the Fate series, the anime tends to get really dramatic and tragedy happens everywhere. But in my stories, there are no deaths. Drama, yes, but no deaths. **

**So hope you enjoy this little piece, especially you, Mikey.**

Jeanne D' Arc is in the arms of the great Lion King, Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon. Her embrace feels so warm, even when they are under the heavy covers of her large bed inside her chambers. She just woke up from a nightmare, a dream that was worse than being burned alive back then. She wanted to be in Artoria's arms as long as possible. To keep her mind off of that nightmare she had minutes ago. Artoria can understand how she's feeling right now because of her trembling body and sniffling while her face is buried against her soft bosom. She strokes her long blonde tresses that were let loose from her usual single braid.

Artoria looks down at the French Saint, who has her head still buried in her bosom. "Are you alright?"

Jeanne sniffles. "I'm a little better…"

"Do you want to tell me what happened? About this…nightmare of yours? You don't have to, but…I just want to know."

The French Saint pulls away to look down for a moment. "I…I was in a fight. Trying to protect my two sisters from the enemy, but it was too powerful. We were…were wounded pretty badly, but I couldn't give up. I…I used all the power that I had to defeat this enemy. But…it didn't work and I was too exhausted to go on anymore. It gave the enemy the opportunity to finish off my sisters and then…me. I couldn't protect them even though I gave it all I got. I lost them…because I didn't try hard enough…" She let out soft sobs after talking about it. She can't bare the thought of losing her two most important sisters in the world. Jalter and Jalter Lily.

Artoria hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry that happened, Jeanne. But…it's just a dream. What you thought you couldn't protect them in there, it's not real. Unless you make it come true in reality. What you really need to do is keep doing what you vowed yourself to do. Protect them with all your heart. You love them very much, do you not?"

Jeanne looks up at the Lion King and nods. "Oh, yes! Very much, I do! I'd give my life for them if I have to!"

Artoria smiles a gentle smile. "Then, go for it. Your desire to protect them has made you stronger already."

"Eh?"

"Listen, Jeanne. Recently, or maybe it was a month, you three have become a real family. Master was very grateful to have you three together, getting along and having fun. It'd be a shame if either one of you are lost. Not only would you be devastated, but also Master. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"No…I don't…" Jeanne sniffles as a couple more tears fall from her eyes. "I love them…as well as Master very much…" Thinking about the cute red-haired girl has made her sad as well.

Artoria caresses her cheek, wiping the tears off her face with her thumb. "You don't have to worry, dear Saint. Again, it is only a dream. What you can do in reality, you can prevent that from happening. You're the eldest sister. It's your job to protect them."

The Ruler looks up and nods. "You're right. We're family now and nobody gets left behind. Nobody."

"That's what I like to hear," the Lion King says nodding back and then kisses her on the forehead. "Now then, why don't we get some sleep?"

"Gladly. Just one more thing."

"Hm? What is it, dear Saint?"

"Can you hold me, please? For the rest of the night? I mean, if you don't want to, that is."

The Ruler is blushing and Artoria cannot help but smile at that, honestly. It's very cute.

"If that is what you wish," the Lion King replies with a soft smile.

Jeanne giggles and embraces the busty blonde, resting her head on her chest. She feels so safe and relaxed while being in her arms. It's like an extra blanket being wrapped around her.

"Good night, Artoria…my King…" Jeanne whispers before sleep takes over.

"Good night, Jeanne…my sweet, sweet Saint," Artoria whispers back as she kisses her on the forehead once again and then sleeps shortly after.


End file.
